Une Solution Simple
by a.a.k88
Summary: Un drabble du PDV d’un membre de Manticore qui est cher à nos cœurs. Lisez ses pensées sur Manticore, le monde et deux personnes spéciales.


_Cette fanfic ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire…_

**Titre:** Une Solution Simple

**Auteur:** half-pint4

**Lien de l'original:** .net/s/5752872/1/

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Résumé:** Un drabble du PDV d'un membre de Manticore qui est cher à nos cœurs. Lisez ses pensées sur Manticore, le monde et deux personnes spéciales.

**Estimations:** PG

**Genre:** Humour

**Diclaimers:** Les personnages de l'univers de _Dark Angel_ ont été créés par James Cameron. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

---

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était spécialement intuitif, mais il voit plutôt ce qui est déjà là. Les gens le qualifient parfois de naïf, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Etre enfermé dans un sous-sol durant la plus grande partie de sa vie a limité ses expériences. Durant cette période, il se cachait surtout de tout le monde sauf des personnes qui lui ressemblaient, donc il est naïf par rapport à la façon dont les gens vont réagir quand ils le voient. Petite sœur et frère du milieu disent qu'il est différent et que les gens n'aiment pas les choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas ou qu'ils n'ont pas encore vues. Petite sœur et frère du milieu sont tous les deux différents de lui. Ils ont la peau douce, le nez sec et des dents plates. A l'intérieur, ils sont forts, assez forts pour briser les chaînes de Manticore et déverrouiller les portes qui l'ont tenu en cage pendant si longtemps.

Il comprend qu'avant elle, il ne connaissait pas le monde extérieur. Maintenant qu'il est dedans, il ressent parfois de la peur. Parfois, il ressent de la souffrance insupportable et de la solitude. Il est sorti du sous-sol de Manticore, mais il est toujours en cage dans la maison de Père. N'ayant pas la permission de regarder derrière les rideaux pour voir le monde. Si proche d'une vie d'air et de ciel, mais contenu par du bois, du verre, du ciment et des livres poussiéreux. Il y a des fois où il ressent de l'amour et de l'appartenance, des émotions qu'il n'a jamais ressenties dans le sous-sol. Il les ressent quand il est avec Petite soeur ou une autre personne de leur espèce. Des personnes qui doivent cacher leur visage comme lui, des nomlies qui cherchent encore une maison. Il apprend que même si le monde est brisé et qu'il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour son espèce, il y a une solution simple au problème. Faire de l'espace pour son peuple comme la ville dans laquelle ils vivent maintenant.

Etre simple ne veut pas dire être stupide. Il le sait, même si les autres l'ignorent. Petite sœur sait cette vérité et Frère du milieu aussi, mais parfois il a l'impression qu'ils oublient, tous les deux. Il les regarde, quand ils sont ensemble et séparés, et il connaît la danse qu'ils font même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il les écoute, les observe et les sent quand ils sont près de lui.

Avoir du chien dans son cocktail lui permet de savoir ce qu'ils ressentent rien qu'avec leurs odeurs.

Avoir du Picasso dans son cocktail lui permet de voir les couleurs que chacun porte.

Avoir de l'humain dans son cocktail lui permet de comprendre que leurs mots ne reflètent pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent vraiment.

Il pense qu'ils sont tous les deux effrayés et seuls, mais pour des raisons différentes. Elle a une famille qu'elle a toujours voulu, mais maintenant elle est le leader. Une position spéciale qu'elle voit comme étant destinée à quelqu'un de plus capable. Elle n'est pas seulement marquée par son code barre comme monstre, mais également par l'écriture de père sur sa peau. Faisant d'elle davantage le mouton noir de sa famille, même s'il n'y a pas de mouton dans son cocktail. Frère du milieu est maintenant coincé dans une famille dont il n'a jamais voulu faire partir, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à quitter. Attiré dans le bercail de ses frères par les souvenirs et un code barre qui ne disparaîtra jamais. Il a été brûlé par l'amour une fois et il se languit et redoute le sentiment, donc il désire toujours des femmes qui sont hors de sa portée. Maintenant, il commence à découvrir comme cette habitude est coûteuse.

Quand ils ont ensemble, il peut voir leurs couleurs concorder et fusionner, bleu et brun, farces et gâteries. Il peut sentir leurs odeurs changer selon la distance entre eux. Il ignore les mots qu'ils se lancent parce qu'il sait qu'il ne faut pas écouter leurs mensonges blancs. A chaque fois qu'ils partent séparément, il se demande pourquoi ils compliquent autant leur problème. Joshua gratte sa tête hirsute avec ses grosses griffes et soupire en sachant que, vraiment, la solution est tellement simple.

Fin.


End file.
